Compartiendo
by Ori-aiko
Summary: Zoro, Sanji y todas las cosas con las que no se pueden comprometer.  traducción al español del fic "Sharing" de MonsterBrat u/41159/MonsterBrat


Esto es una mera traducción al español del fic original "Sharing" escrito pot MonsterBrat (u/41159/MonsterBrat). Cualgo aquí la traducción con su permiso.

Así que no me pertenece One Piece, ni los personajes ni la historia en sí, sólo la traducción ^^

A mí me enamoró y por eso os lo he querido traer a tods

* * *

><p>Sanji comparte a Zoro. Antes que con nadie, le comparte con sus espadas, con las que pasa horas y horas entrenando, sacándoles brillo o simplemente mirándolas insistentemente, como si quisiera memorizarlas más aún. Incluso cuando duerme las tiene a su lado, con la empuñadura firmemente agarrada por si reciben algún ataque.<p>

Comparte a Zoro con una chica cuyo nombre no conoce pero que sabe que siempre está en su mente; y con el hombre cuyo nombre y rostro nunca podrá olvidar, aún a pesar de haberle visto sólo por un instante. Comparte a Zoro con sus cicatrices, con su determinación y con su entrenamiento, con su necesidad de ser más fuerte y con su deseo de ganar un título que para él, poco significa.

Zoro comparte a Sanji. Si alguien le preguntara, diría que le comparte con su cocina; el lugar donde pasa tres cuartas partes del día. Le comparte con sus ingredientes y sus recetas, muchas de las cuales Zoro no podría hacer o entender siquiera. Comparte a Sanji con Nami, con Vivi, con Robin y con otras mil mujeres más de las que está enamorado y a las que ama desde el anonimato. Porque Sanji ama completa y llanamente y ama siempre. Y aunque Vivi esté en una isla a miles de kilómetros aún está aquí para Sanji; como todas las demás mujeres a las que ha amado. Siempre estarán aquí, en sus ojos, en su voz y en su sonrisa.

Zoro comparte a Sanji con el Baratie y con el All Blue, el misterioso lugar que tal vez nunca encuentren, pero que está siempre con Sanji, como si lo llevara bajo su piel.

Así que al final acaban peleándose y Zoro a veces tiene que darle un puñetazo a Sanji para que deje de revolotear en torno a las chicas y haga algo productivo (que empieza siendo la cena y termina siendo, más bien, sexo en la mesa de la cocina.) Y Sanji usualmente le tiene que propinar una patada en la cabeza al espadachín en el momento exacto en que se queda dormido cuando le toca hacer guardia.

Normalmente, el cocinero quiere que Zoro le ayude a fregar los platos o cualquier otra "cosa de mujeres" que el bruto del espadachín no sabe apreciar; incluso de vez en cuando llega a conseguirlo, pero sólo porque el peliverde está tan jodidamente cansado de Sanji que haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz al estúpido cocinero y que así se callase.

Sin embargo, a veces tienen que parar.

A Sanji le molesta darse cuenta de que, en verdad, está _demasiado_ ocupado para tener sexo. Mientras el pan se hace en el horno, está preparando media docena de platos y la maldita hora de la cena está tan cerca que si no termina de prepararlo todo, no quedará ni una miga después de que Luffy arrase con todo, como de costumbre.

Zoro siempre se siente fuera de lugar cuando se da cuenta de la diferencia entre Sanji provocándole y Sanji mandándole a la mierda. Entonces sale a cubierta y se enfurruña hasta la hora de la cena, caminando obstinadamente de un lado a otro y deseando haber escogido a alguien a quien pudiera comprender mejor.

Sanji se siente igual, claro, cuando Zoro se niega a ayudarle con los platos. Y no acaba de comprender por qué cojones es tan importante nadar en el congelado Grand Line sin llevar prácticamente nada de ropa una y otra vez, como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte. Claro, Sanji sabe que para ser el mejor, hay que pasar cierto tiempo entrenando pero cuando lo hacía Zoro parecía más bien un chiste. Desde luego, no tiene ni la mitad de importancia que ayudarle a él cuando está cansado después de cocinar todo el día. Cuando Zoro empieza a ignorarle (y con el tiempo sólo le mira con una seriedad que haría gritar de pánico a Usopp), Sanji siempre se siente al borde del precipicio; esperando un enfrentamiento que nunca llega, atento a cualquier tipo de represalia. Cuando no ocurre nada, se preocupa y la ansiedad se apodera de él, lo que termina cabreándole y lleva como consecuencia a sus acostumbradas peleas por estupideces en mitad de la noche, cuando los dos están tan tensos y cabreados el uno con el otro por razones estúpidas.

Sanji no es idiota. Sabe que ellos dos no se miran con los mismos ojos. Él y Zoro son muy diferentes. Y él odia que Zoro no pueda entender _porqué_el All Blue es tan jodidamente importante para él; porqué le gusta preparar comidas de seis platos; y porqué siempre está revoloteando alrededor de Nami-san y Robin-chan aunque a ellas, obviamente, les da igual.

Odia que Zoro crea que es débil, odia que Zoro se empeñe en decirle una y otra vez que Nami-san le está usando, que sólo se aprovecha de su estupidez…; como si él no lo supiera; como si eso fuera un maldito crimen.

Odia la fuerza de voluntad de Zoro y al mismo tiempo es lo que más le gusta de él. Odia cómo Zoro nunca da un paso atrás; nunca puede rendirse y ceder un poco.

Odia no poder encontrar la forma de ser un poco más cercanos entre ellos, lo suficiente para sentirse a gusto el uno con el otro.

Zoro también lo ve. Se da cuenta de que, en el fondo, Sanji no es un verdadero guerrero. Que ser el mejor le parece estúpido. Sabe que Sanji no tiene la ambición de ser el mejor en nada; ni siquiera cocinando. Odia al estúpido cocinero por ser tan conformista, por ser tan débil a veces, por ponerse a su altura para pelear por chorradas, pero no para ser alguien a quien poder pedir ayuda cuando te han derrotado, como Luffy.

Odia a ese bastardo por sus estúpidos enamoramientos, por ser tan jodidamente educado con las mujeres, como si no le importase que le pisotearan, que se aprovecharan de él. Odia a Sanji por ser tan fácil, tan jodidamente libre, como si cualquiera pudiese llegar y coger una parte de él.

Odia a Sanji porque sabe cómo _podría_luchar. Le había visto cocinar suficiente, manejar los cuchillos con una habilidad pasmosa; suficiente para darse cuenta de que Sanji podría ser mejor; podría trabajar duro y esforzarse por ser algo más que un cocinero en su cocina, siempre tan servil.

Pero lo que más odia de Sanji sin ninguna duda es que, a pesar de todo, es la única persona a la que quiere.

En el fondo no tiene sentido preguntarse por qué pelean más de lo que follan y por qué discuten más de lo que hablan. Están acostumbrados a ello, después de todo; gritarse el uno al otro como dos niños pequeños; dándose patadas y puñetazos que podrían matar a cualquier persona normal, tal vez sea más fácil que admitir que no pueden aceptar las cosas como son. Zoro siempre seguirá adelante, esforzándose y dejará a Sanj olvidado por lo que más le importa. Los dos se sienten cómodos con su forma de vida pero a la hora de la verdad, comprometerse es difícil a pesar de lo mucho que quieren hacerlo. A veces Sanji desea poder conocer a una chica, porque las chicas son más fáciles de complacer, más fáciles de querer y de comprender. Zoro, por su parte, desearía que el cocinero nunca hubiese entrado en su cabeza. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil entonces.

Al final, lo que más odian ambos es la facilidad que tienen para olvidar todo esto cuando sus cuerpos están enredados en la hamaca que comparten, tan jodidamente cómodos e íntimos. Después de todo, es difícil compartir; pero es más difícil aún separarse por completo.

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! Los créditos son todos para la autora original y ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, RW!<p>

Aiko.


End file.
